


暂时领养走失小狗

by Chocoicy



Series: 小狗那麼可愛就是要搞小狗呀 [1]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, more like Plot With Porn tbh, 但前提是, 小琴侣异地时期, 接受不了別來告訴我, 楊陳雙向暗戀, 裴楊是炮友, 裴陳肉, 陳有女朋友但處於冷靜期
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoicy/pseuds/Chocoicy
Summary: 「他知道你来吗？」不需要看Hyung都能猜出这是谁，世界上除了Brett和房东之外就只有一个人有这里的钥匙。这不是他第一次见Eddy，却是第一次跟他单独相处，如果不算上几句话都没说过的那次的话。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, Hyung Suk Bae/Brett Yang, Hyung Suk Bae/Eddy Chen
Series: 小狗那麼可愛就是要搞小狗呀 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140467
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	暂时领养走失小狗

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇集各家之所成的文，灵感源自我们群里的聊天，感谢木青老师。  
> 这篇文深受[陶老師的这个图](https://www.instagram.com/p/CFZ1H9HA-yQ/?igshid=xdi82hb4qkz7)的影响。  
> 太久没写文了，有点生疏。

大门那边传来钥匙互相碰撞的叮当声，然后是钥匙插进锁孔的声音，Hyung坐在沙发上继续刷他的手机，「你怎么这么快就回来了？买不到吗？」

听不到意料中的回应，Hyung这才扭过头去。本来愣在原地的人赶紧蹲下来脱鞋子以躲避Hyung的目光，幸好昏暗的灯光完美遮掩了他泛红的耳朵和脖子，他可没想到Brett的男朋友——或者好朋友、同事、炮友，随便Brett怎么称呼，他明白的——会在这里。

「他知道你来吗？」不需要看Hyung都能猜出这是谁，世界上除了Brett和房东之外就只有一个人有这里的钥匙。这不是他第一次见Eddy，却是第一次跟他单独相处，如果不算上几句话都没说过的那次的话。

那次是指半个月前Eddy来悉尼找Brett的那几天，排练结束时Eddy已经坐在了歌剧院外面的楼梯上等Brett。Brett早就告诉了他Eddy那天会来，所以他不会约Brett，这是他们不成文的规定。试过一两次被Brett拒绝邀约后，Hyung就习惯这种模式了。Brett跟另外几个比较相熟的同事聊得兴起，反倒是Hyung为了「避嫌」而只是跟在他们身后一起走出歌剧院。

几乎是在Brett踏入Eddy视线范围的那一刻，Eddy就跳了起来——Hyung发誓他真的是跳起来的。Eddy笑得露出了他的兔牙，最后一丝夕阳打在他身上让他看起来像是沐浴在阳光下的大金毛，整个人都散发着柔软的活力。

他们不知道聊到什么话题，有人提议待会儿应该去一个gay吧疯一晚上，那里有堪称全昆士兰一绝的Jägerbomb。Brett看了Eddy一眼，Eddy笑得一脸无所谓的样子，于是Brett就顺便替Eddy也一起答应了。

后来Hyung发现了，Eddy答应一起去的原因可能是单纯的因为他真的喜欢喝Jägerbomb。本来应该独自在家里练琴的夜晚变成和同事们（当然包括Brett）一起喝酒和看他们跳舞——Hyung不太热衷于挤进汗湿的人群里随着敲打在心脏的节拍乱动。同样不太热衷于这项活动的还有Eddy，他可能已经喝下了第二杯Jägerbomb，Hyung没有数，他正边抿着手中那杯二十分钟过去了仍然没减少多少的黑色俄罗斯边观赏着舞池中的人（或某个舞姿最不堪入目的人），并在心里提醒自己下次如果再来的话就点白色俄罗斯，黑色俄罗斯还是太辣喉咙了。

Hyung把注意力转回离自己不远处的Eddy是因为在他们之间能轻松站立一个人的空间真的站了一个人，但那个人的注意力却不在他身上。高大的白人男性一来就直言不讳地夸Eddy的笑容「beautiful」，Hyung不禁嗤笑，这内向的亚裔直男肯定会被吓到。但出乎他意料的是，尽管Eddy笑得有点尴尬，但笑容中居然还带着点……害羞？

Eddy显然乐在其中，因为他虽然在不自然地拨弄着自己的头发，坐姿却不再像之前那样只是拼命地把自己缩成一个存在感为零的球，浑身上下都在表达着「我只是来喝Jägerbomb」的信息，这也是为什么近半个小时过去了他们互相还是没有说过一句话，Hyung尊重他的意愿，他明白被迫跟陌生人社交是什么感受。不过Eddy现在正礼貌地跟那个男人你一言我一语地闲聊（或许还有点调情意味，大部分是对方带起的，但是Eddy没有表示抗拒），看来Hyung确实不应该凭借自己对他贫瘠的认知就妄图猜测他的反应。

Brett在舞池那边终于玩累了打算回吧台喝一杯，Hyung和Eddy同时捕捉到Brett正在走过来的身影，Eddy向Brett投去求助的目光，湿漉漉的眼神让Hyung再次觉得他像一只可怜兮兮的小狗。可是Brett没有立刻前来救援，反而就站在原地笑着，Hyung知道他是玩心又起了，又或者是想求证什么。

Hyung再看了眼Eddy，他不知道自己为什么要这么做，但他还是抬起手拍了拍那个男人的肩膀说，「不好意思，他有伴了。」

那个男人表示无辜的举起双手，「对不起，我不知道。你们早说嘛。」然后就离开了。

Eddy也没想到解救自己的人会是Hyung，但他还没来得及道谢就看到舞池边的Brett笑得蹲了下来，差点就被人撞倒。Eddy着急地站了起来，可是Hyung突然拉住他手臂的手却阻止了他前进的脚步。「噢……谢了？」Eddy不是故意把道谢说得这么不真诚的，他只是有点疑惑，他搞不清Hyung的行为目的。

「不用谢，」Hyung放开了他的手望向舞池那边，Brett已经冷静下来又被另一个同事拉走了。可能是酒精让人放下了一点平时的顾忌，Hyung确定了Brett没有在看着便问道，「瞒住他不容易吧？」

Eddy张大了嘴，一时间忘了装傻充愣。如果Hyung也能看出来的话……那Brett呢？他知道Brett不会介意性取向这回事，甚至Brett从来就没向自己隐瞒过他的性取向，就算在他还不像现在那样自信自得的时候。但他要怎么跟Brett说自己不止喜欢女性，他要怎么解释他发现自己根本不在意性别的原因是因为自己喜欢他？他没办法对他随便撒个谎，在这件事上没办法。

「没事，」Hyung再次伸手拍了拍Eddy的手臂，「我明白的。」Eddy微微颔首，努力让自己的表情保持中立，最后只是微笑着向Hyung点点头，便逃也似的拿着自己的半杯酒挤进人群去找Brett。Hyung看着Brett就着Eddy的手直接把那杯酒喝完，Eddy低头凝视着Brett，完全抑制不住自己的笑容，他已经知道答案是什么了。

他没注意到自己正盯着Eddy看，Eddy还站在门廊那边，像是在犹豫着应该走上前来还是夺门而出。他朝Eddy挥了挥手，「不过来坐下吗？刚下飞机很累吧？」态度就像这屋子的男主人一样，尽管他才是那个没有钥匙也很少在这里过夜的人。

Eddy最终还是走到沙发前，坐在离Hyung最远的角落。「他……他不知道。」Eddy努力地让自己表现得自然一点，去他的，Brett给了自己钥匙就是默许自己随时都可以过来，就算他走进门撞见什么儿童不宜的画面也最多道歉一句就是了，别心虚啊！

「没关系，他只是出门去买一些必需品而已，很快就会回来了，他见到你肯定会很开心。」Hyung不以为意地站起来走向厨房给Eddy倒水，在Eddy道谢后摆出十二万分诚恳的笑容，让面前像是在等待着妈妈的惩罚降临似的男孩不要这么紧张，可惜Eddy正忙着低头喝水没有看见。

晚上九点出去买必需品，用脚趾头想都知道所谓的必需品是什么。Eddy咕噜咕噜喝了大半杯水，期间没有人说话，就连喉咙吞咽的声音在这个空间里都显得过于突兀。水杯敲在茶几上发出响亮的「当」一声，听上去就像是显露着他在发脾气。Eddy终于忍不住，还是脱口而出了「不好意思，我可以自己去找bnb的。」说什么自己给自己打气还是什么自我催眠有用的那本书，Eddy回去就要把它给烧了。

Hyung失笑，「那张床不就是给你睡的么？别担心，我等他回来就走。」Eddy张了张口，但没说什么，只是感激地点点头。Hyung看着默然坐在自己身边的人，突然觉得自己有义务打开话匣子，「你半个月前才来过，这次突然过来是有什么急事吗？」

Eddy倒是否认得很快，可能是不想对方担心，可是他把头发挠成一个鸡窝，还是不知道该怎么开口解释。Hyung仍然维持着温暖的笑容，犹如一个专业的社工一样等待着他准备好开口说话，但是又莫名让Eddy感觉到了一点温度，使他像是一个慈爱的兄长，尽管他们都不知道能不能算是朋友。

Eddy平时习惯听人倾诉，很少有想要向别人倾诉的冲动。Brett总是在他压力累积到一定程度的时候敏感地感知到并用尽全力转移他的注意力——可能是用自己生活中的烦恼、别人的糗事、愚蠢的笑话——让他不要钻牛角尖，因为他信任他只要冷静下来总会自己想通的。但是Hyung现在看着他，跟Brett一样奇迹般地在他需要的时候停下来等他表达自己，仿佛准备好接收他的一切情感垃圾。Eddy突然就不想等了，「我跟她刚决定分开冷静一会儿。」

Hyung没有问她是谁，他曾听过Brett不经意地提到一两句。原来是感情问题，「所以你们吵架了？」

Eddy愣了一下，「倒不至于，只不过是我们发现有问题，拿出来讨论，发现没法立刻解决问题，所以我应该先自己搞清楚一些问题。对，就是这样。」Eddy满意地点了点头。

「所以不是吵架？」Hyung有点被Eddy的举动逗乐了。

Eddy摇了摇头，「不是吵架。」

Hyung想了想，最后问道，「你想喝点酒吗？冰箱里有罐装啤酒。」

「哦，好啊。」Eddy条件反射地应好，过了一会儿又觉得自己应该解释一下，「我真的没有不开心，」在冰箱前的Hyung转过身来挑了挑眉，「是真的，我只是有点……我只是有点困惑。」Hyung还是没有出声，也没有点头，他拿着两罐冰啤酒坐回Eddy身边。「好吧，可能还有点压力，有点烦躁，我……我不知道自己想要什么，仅此而已。」

「听上去不像是『仅此而已』。」Hyung发表了他的第一句评价。Eddy只是苦笑了一下，Hyung说过他明白的，或许他真的明白。

「那你觉得Brett能帮助到你解决这个问题吗？」他可能不应该问的，他清楚自己的角色是什么，他是唯一一个知道内情的外人，他从开启对话的那一刻就知道自己应该做一个容纳一切的回收箱，可是他也很好奇他是怎么想的。

他一直对Eddy感到好奇，从很久以前Brett第一次因为Eddy来悉尼而拒绝他的邀约起，对于Eddy这个人的疑问就在他心中盘桓不去。倒不至于说是妒忌，只是好奇罢了。之后他们偶尔会有机会见面打招呼，Eddy从在视频里搞笑耍宝的傻子变成了现实生活中默默跟在Brett身后的小狗，他就没再试图从他们频道上的视频中找出什么来了。再然后他们第一次因为同事的聚会而一起玩了一晚上，他发现Eddy不是明明给不了别人想要的却还是不断把人拉走，而是深陷重重迷雾中看不清前路的迷路的小孩。阳光活泼的人原来可以在生活中沉默寡言。害羞内向的人原来会因为受到夸奖而眼神发亮。冷静理智的人原来也会踌躇不定。

Hyung的问题再次把Eddy问倒，Eddy发现自己压根儿没想过为什么要来，他只是习惯了遇到什么Brett都会在自己身边。但这次这个问题，跟Brett待在一起真的能让自己想清楚吗？尤其是在他本人还与这个问题息息相关的情况下？

Hyung看着大脑停摆的人突然有点不忍心，于是他做了一直以来最想做的事情——像摸摸小狗一样揉了揉Eddy蓬松柔软的头发。沉浸在思考中的Eddy对突如其来的触碰吓了一跳，反应过来时Hyung的手正在往下移，指尖扫过后颈引起一阵颤栗，让Eddy差点要蜷缩起来。他的手在Eddy的肩膀上停了下来，「有些事情，你不去尝试永远都不会知道。人生就是在不断的尝试中找到答案的。」他鼓励性的捏了捏他的肩膀后就收回了手，手不痛不痒地放在沙发上，刚刚好填满了两人之间的空隙。

Eddy低下头，可能是在权衡轻重，也或许只是在盯着他的手看。Hyung有一双很适合用来拉大提琴的手，Eddy不算是手小的人，但Hyung的手甚至可能要比他的还大一点，他没有比对过，但他现在很想知道。说来奇怪，他们一直以来的接触都是通过他们的手，Eddy未曾与他交心，却已经知道他的手指很长，能够圈住自己的手腕，手指上的茧子划过手腕内侧柔软的皮肤，在皮肤干燥时可以划出几乎不可见的红痕，粗糙的掌纹刺激得他的皮肤痒痒的。他把自己的手放到Hyung的手背上，果然是没法完全包裹住他的手。

Hyung抬起头看了Eddy一眼，才意识到自己刚才一直都在跟随着Eddy的目光。Eddy这时候终于抬眼对上他的视线，Hyung知道这代表着什么。Hyung翻转手腕变成与Eddy的手相握，Eddy抖了一抖，又瞬间为自己的神经质感到抱歉。「你确定吗？」，Hyung打断他未说出口的道歉，Eddy坚定地点了点头，像是准备好接受一切的苦难。

Hyung摇摇头，大拇指轻轻地来回扫过Eddy的虎口，「这不应该是要逼自己做的事情……」

「你说需要尝试才能知道结果，我同意，所以你要不要帮我？」Eddy顾不得礼貌，直接打断Hyung，「Brett很快就该回来了吧？」

Hyung这才想起他们是有时间限制的，于是便没再犹豫，他的手顺着Eddy的手臂向上移到他锁骨的位置，然后稍微使力，Eddy从善如流的躺倒在沙发，枕在沙发扶手上眯着眼看Hyung到底要怎么做。Hyung脱掉了自己的长裤后又去脱掉Eddy的裤子，Eddy的眼睛如嗅到危险气息的兔子般警惕地望着他，但是肢体上还是好好配合Hyung的动作。Eddy内裤里的器官还沉睡着，这是意料之中的，Hyung抚摸着他的大腿内侧，试图让他不要那么紧绷，又在他习惯了自己的触碰后加大了点力度揉捏他靠近私处的部位。

Hyung满意地看到Eddy开始放松下来，于是腾出一只手去撩高Eddy的T恤。他伏下身子含住了Eddy一边的乳头，Eddy在陌生的感觉中本能地想要逃离，但是Hyung按住了他的扭动的身子，然后用带着厚茧的手指照顾Eddy的另一边乳头。Eddy从来不知道自己的胸部也会这么敏感，在接受了当初有点怪异的感觉之后，他开始享受起了酥酥麻麻的挑逗。Hyung看到Eddy闭上眼睛，甚至时不时挺起胸膛来迎合自己，本来贴着自己大腿的阴茎毫无疑问已经勃起了，于是决定更进一步。

Hyung拿起Brett在出门前就已经放在附近的润滑液，然后脱下Eddy的内裤，Eddy在意识到他想做什么的时候缩了一缩，仿佛恨不得融进沙发里，可是Hyung正怀抱着自己，Eddy把头埋进Hyung的肩窝希望可以做一只鸵鸟，他现在不确定他是否准备好了。

Hyung把一根手指插入Eddy干涩的穴口，然后在他耳边说道，「放心，手指是极限了，我不会进入你的。」缓慢的语速加上冷静的声音莫名让Eddy放下心来，他现在明白为什么Brett会愿意把自己交给他了。就像在他烦躁的时候听着Brett天南海北毫无主题的胡说八道心情就能好起来一样，Hyung的嗓音竟也能让他放松下来。

Hyung的手指在Eddy的穴里按压着，直到找到了某一点，Eddy叫了出声。快感像电流一样流过Eddy的体内，他像脱离水的鱼般跳了起来又摔回沙发上。Hyung一边舔舐着Eddy红透了的耳廓，一边轻声告诉他，「很好，你做得很棒，你现在感受到了吗？」

Eddy咬着嘴唇点了点头，又在Hyung现在已经增加到两根手指的不断抽插和按压中拼命摇头，快感带来的泪水顺着眼角流了下来，他说不清自己是想要求饶还是求他给他更多。

茶几上的手机在这时候震动了起来，Hyung扭头去看，有人打电话给他。Eddy抓住Hyung不在自己体内的那只手，「别接。」但Hyung还是伸出手去拿起了手机，Hyung看到来电显示后看了Eddy一眼，然后接了起来。

他们过于接近的距离让Eddy可以清楚听到电话里的声音，Brett告诉Hyung他买完了，然后问他还有没有什么需要带回来的。几乎是在听到Brett的声音的那一刻，Eddy就紧张地收紧了后穴，Hyung还埋在他穴中的两根手指骤然被夹紧，如果那不是他的手指而是换作其他部位，他可能已经射了出来。Hyung对Eddy挑了挑眉，Eddy眼眶泛红，眼神里写满了不知所措。

「你可以顺便去买两杯珍珠奶茶吗？在商场里的那家应该还开着，可能要走远一点，但是其他的应该都关门了……没什么，就是想喝嘛。」Eddy听着Hyung轻而易举的就为他们拖延了时间，突然不知道该为Hyung的机智感到安心还是对Brett感到抱歉。Brett在电话那头笑了几下，大概是取笑Hyung怎么突然任性了起来。Eddy的后穴再次不自禁地抽搐着，他真的喜欢听他的笑声，甚至幻想过如果他们上床会怎么样。他们可能会因为过于熟悉彼此而没法认真起来，可能会一边亲吻一边因为这荒诞的场景而努力憋笑，最后Brett——或者Eddy，反正他们当中有一个人笑了另一个人肯定会忍不住的——会忍俊不禁，然而听着Brett的笑声Eddy却更兴奋了。

「……好，谢谢你，路上小心。」Hyung一边挂断了电话，一边趁着Eddy兴奋起来而加入第三根手指。他把手机扔到沙发的另一角，立刻又俯下身舔吻Eddy的脖子，但除了在他的琴吻上之外都不敢过于用力。

Eddy抬起手去搂住Hyung的脖子，Hyung为他今晚以来第一个主动亲热的举动感到吃惊。Eddy喘着气问他，「Brett会喜欢你这么弄他吗？」

Hyung扶在Eddy屁股上的手捏了一下，「什么？你真的要在现在讨论这个吗？」

Eddy听出来Hyung的语气没有真的在生气，便抬起身子让他们之间仅剩的距离都消弭殆尽，他们的勃起紧贴在一起，Eddy根据Hyung进出的规律找到了摆动腰部的节奏，试图靠着一点点磨蹭抚慰自己的阴茎。但是还不够，远远不够。

Hyung依然稳稳地撑在他身上，没有急着要缓解自己的欲望也没有带给Eddy更多的刺激，他知道Eddy已经进入状态，于是任由他作出任何尝试。Eddy仿佛在听到那通电话之后就下定决心要重拾一点主导权，Eddy一手继续勾着Hyung的脖子，把他拉进一个深吻——这可能对于他们来说有点太过了，但他不管，他不知道还能怎么做——另一只手伸进他们之间的空隙，抓住两人的勃起一起撸动。

Hyung终于不像他表现的那么淡定，一个吻结束后Hyung大喘着气，忍不住对着Eddy的拳头冲刺。「如果你真想知道的话……」Hyung在几下抽插后继续说，「我们不接吻。」Eddy听罢惊讶地睁开了本来因快感而紧闭着的眼睛，里面还掺杂着没来得及退去的朦胧的欲望。「你可能想多了，但是……」像是要澄清什么重大的误会似的，他重复道，「我们不接吻。」

Hyung抽出在Eddy穴里的手指，转而包裹住Eddy的手，跟他一起抚弄他们的阴茎。他们仍然接吻，当他的舌头粗暴地闯进Eddy的口腔，在里面大幅度的搅动的时候，Eddy会发出小狗一样委屈的呜咽，多余的唾液使吮吸时淫靡的水声变得更加响亮。Hyung加快了他们手上的速度，Eddy大声呻吟着射了出来，高潮中抽搐的身体没法再掌控抚慰Hyung的力度，Hyung稍微坐起身，握住了Eddy本来跟自己相连的手，Eddy有点用力地抓紧了Hyung的手，仿佛这是一个压力球。Hyung用另一只手对着Eddy自慰，最后射在了自己的手上，还有一些精液溅到了Eddy裸露的肚子和胸上。

Hyung想要站起来去找纸巾把他们身上的一片狼藉擦掉，可是Eddy拉着他的手把他扯回沙发上。Eddy不算矮小，却还是尽力往沙发里挤好让Hyung能躺过来，就好像不再是小狗体型的大型犬固执地想要缩回童年的小窝里。Hyung享受了一会儿抱住Eddy的感受，最终还是伸手揉了揉他现在已经汗湿的头发，然后站起身顺便也把Eddy拉起来。

「快去浴室清理一下自己，这里由我来收拾就好，Brett快要回来了。」Hyung把不愿意动的人半催半哄地拖去浴室。

Eddy在浴室门口停了下来，「待会儿Brett回来了我该怎么办？」

Hyung一边轻轻把他推进浴室一边笑道，「那你就有珍珠奶茶喝了。」

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道文里有没有表达清楚，  
> Eddy没有跟任何男性有过生理或心理上的亲密（恋爱）关系。  
> 另外，黑色俄罗斯是50mL伏特加+20mL咖啡利口酒，白色俄罗斯是黑色俄罗斯再加入30mL的鮮奶油/鲜奶。
> 
> PS  
> 我只想说，我心目中的裴就是这么可爱的！


End file.
